Plus 3
Plus 3 is the second episode of Season One in Glee Center Stage. It was aired on March 26th 2012. The glee club continues to develop, when Patch organises an assembly performance for them, which bears unexpected results. Courtney aka Babydoll, sets out with the assistance of gossip blogger Libby to find her boyfriend Billy's real intentions for joining Glee club, by joining themselves, while French student Violette also auditions. Meanwhile Kitty has a revelation, which makes her free-wheeling ways catch up with her. 'Recap' So here's what you missed on Center Stage... Charlie got Mr. Evans to talk in front of the lacrosse team in the hopes of getting some of them to join the Glee Club. Billy and Teddy have a secret relationship and have been going behind Babydoll's back. Teddy asked Billy to try out for the club but Billy got annoyed. After a while, he decided to audition anyway. Charlie and Billy were both accepted into the club, giving it a total of seven members. June told Spider that she did some research on him, leading the two to form a bond. Mr. Evans learned that one of their main competition, Aural Fixation, was staging a performance so he took the kids to see what they would be up against. The performance left them all dumbfounded. Luke and JR weren't too keen on the idea of Billy, their team captain, being in Glee Club, which upset Billy a lot. Meanwhile, Libby found her first piece of hot news. ...and that's what you missed on Center Stage! 'Story' It had been a week since everyone had seen Aural Fixation's performance. The kids, although shaken up by what they had witnessed, knocked some sense into each other and became even more determined to achieve a place at Nationals. Mr. Evans, not wanting to demoralize them, didn't have the heart to tell them that they were still five members short for them to so much as qualify for a competition. Mr. Evans sat at his usual table in the teacher's lounge, Ms. Bloss and Ms. Cole staring at his troubled face. “What's wrong puddin' pop?” asked Ms. Cole. Mr. Evans remained silent, staring at the half eaten bagel with cream cheese that sat in front of him. “Patch?” said Ms. Bloss, resting her hand on his knee. “Oh, sorry. Did you say something?” he said, finally snapping out of it. “I was just asking you what was bothering you.” said Kitty. Patch shrugged as he sighed. “The kids have been working so hard right now. I just don't have the heart to tell them that we need five more members to qualify.” he said in a dreary tone. “I asked June and Juli not to mention anything and they agreed it would be for the best.” he added. Ms. Bloss shifted her attention to Ms. Cole who seemed to have her 'great idea' face on again. “Alright, alright. I know you're thinking of something yet again, Kitty!” she said with a smile. “Spill.” she added, chuckling. She raised her pointer finger high in the air as if to say that had something brilliant in mind. “There's a general assembly coming up in a few days!” she said enthusiastically. “Why don't you get ask Sister Shadonda if ya'll can perform for the entire school?! ” she added, growing more and more excited. Everyone's faces lit up. “Why Kitty, that's a great idea! That'd surely some of the others want to join!” exclaimed Ms. Bloss. “Hey, yeah!” answered Patch excitedly. “Now why didn't I think of that? I'll go have a word with Sister Shadonda! Thank you both!” he added, giving Kitty a hug and surprisingly kissing Ms. Bloss on the cheek. Patch hurried off, once again filled with hope for the club. Kitty on the other hand, was giving Waverly a look. “So I get a hug and you get a kiss on the cheek?” she said, pretending to be jealous. Waverly giggled as she bit her finger, evidently as giddy as a school girl. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The seven members of the Glee Club gathered in the choir room, waiting in anticipation for Mr. Evans who had told all of them that he had some news for all of them. Within a few minutes, Mr. Evans burst through the door. “Guys, I have some great news for you all!” he said ecstatically. “I'm getting all the solos this year while Rose gets lipo?” said Juli sarcastically. Rose shrugged. “We're staging a musical?” asked June. “Oh please let it be The Little Mermaid! I'm a shoe-in!” she added, closing her eyes and keeping her fingers crossed. “You're getting married?” said Teddy, his face lighting up. “No, no and definitely not!” said Mr. Evans. “Remember the big assembly this Friday?” he asked. “Yeah...the boring one.” said Charlie, yawning. “Well, I just came from Sister Shadonda's office and she agreed to let you guys perform for the entire school!” said the teacher who was filled with excitement. Everyone's faces lit up as they all began to blurt out song ideas for them to perform. Billy on the other hand sat quietly, a worried look on his face. “Don't Rain On My Parade!” yelled Juli. “Oh! Oh! Oh! We could do Part Of Your World!” said June, jumping up and down. “Mr. Evans, can't we do something cooler?” said Charlie. Mr. Evans noticed how quiet Billy was. “Billy, is anything wrong?” asked the teacher. Billy sighed. “That's the entire school, Mr. Evans. They'll all see me dancing and singing.” he said, shaking his head. “That's exactly what we need, Billy! Everyone seeing you in the club would help us get more members.” said Mr. Evans. “That's what you think...” whispered Billy. “Look, here's what we'll do, I'll leave the song choice and choreography up to all of you.” said the teacher with a smile. “I want to be just as surprised as everyone else when they see how amazing you all are!” he added. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ In the cafeteria, Babydoll sat at her usual seat with her adoring flock. The rest of the students dubbed her area as “The Presidential Table” because no one else was allowed to sit there unless they were on Babydoll's it list. She sat there having her usual lunch; a grape and a cube of cheese. The other girls sat there waiting for anything she would have to say. Just then, a clacking of heels was herd. Babydoll turned her head to see Libby fast approaching. Babydoll lowered her huge sunglasses from her eyes as Libby handed her the gossip section of the school paper. “I thought you'd like to read Tatle Tale this week.” said Libby with a sly look on her face. The noise died down to a hush when Babydoll began to read, her eyes widening with every word. She grunted, crumpled the paper into a ball and through it across her. Her scream echoed through the cafeteria. “Glee club?! He joined Glee club?!” she exclaimed, her face turning red. At that very moment, Billy just so happened to be walking by.. “Hey baby -” he said, not being able to finish his sentence. Babydoll stood from her seat and approached her boyfriend. “Why didn't you tell me you were trying out for Glee Club?” she said. Billy turned away. “I-I didn't think it was that important.” he said shakily. Libby looked on, delighted at what she had brought upon. Babydoll walked up in front of Billy. “Baby, not important? Then why did you join?” she said, running her fingers through his fair. “I thought it'd look great on m future college applications?” he said, hoping that she'd buy it. “Well, if it's so important to you, then it's important to me too.” replied Babydoll, kissing him on the lips as she held him in close. “Wait, what?!” said Libby in shock. “Thanks baby. I knew you'd understand.” replied Billy, kissing Babydoll before heading off. Libby then approached Babydoll, a questioning look on her face. “I don't get it...you're cool with him being in Glee Club?” she asked. “I know Billy. There's a reason why he's in Glee Club and it's not college.” she said with a frown. “And you and I are going to figure it out.” she added. Libby nodded, a new smile building on her face. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ That Friday, the entire school gathered in the gym. Sister Shadonda gave a few reminders and addressed some issues the school was facing. Soon after, she announced the Glee Club. The lights went off for a few minutes. Music began to play. A single spotlight turned on, revealing Charlie. “'She sits alone waiting for suggestions .He's so nervous, avoiding all the questions.'” he sang. Another spotlight turned on revealing Juli. “'His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding. Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?'” The rest of the spotlights turned on revealing the rest of the members of the club. They began to dance sexily. Billy took to the center as he sang. “'If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on sugar let me know. If you really need me just reach out and touch me, come on honey tell me so, tell me so baby.'” Mr. Evans and Ms. Bloss' eyes widened. “'He's acting shy looking for an answer. Come on honey let's spend the night together.'” sang June. “'Now hold on a minute before we go much further. Give me a dime so I can phone my mother.'” sang Spider, twirling June around. “'They catch a cab to his high rise apartment. At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant.'” sang Rose. The whole gym erupted with cheers as everyone took to their seats. The only ones who remained seated were Mr. Evans, Ms. Bloss and Sister Shadonda. “'If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on honey tell me so. If you really need me just reach out and touch me, come on sugar let me know.”' sang the club in unison, the crowd clapping to the beat. “'His heart's beating like a drum 'cause at last he's got this girl home. Relax baby, now we are all alone.'” sang Teddy, once in awhile glancing at Billy. “They wake at dawn 'cause all the birds are singing. Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking outside it's cold, misty and it's raining. They got each other, neither one's complaining. He says, 'I'm sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee'. Never mind sugar, we can watch the early movie.” they sang again in unison. “'If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on sugar let me know If you really need me just reach out and touch me, come on honey tell me so, sugar.'” the crowd sang along with them. “'If you really need me j-j-just reach out and touch me, come on sugar let me know. If you, if you, if you really need me, just come on and tell me so. Just reach out and tell me so.'” they finished, huffing and sweaty, smiles on their faces as the entire gym cheered them on. Mr. Evans gave Ms. Bloss a worried look._____________________________________________________________________________________________ Mr. Evans sat waiting in the early morning, outside Sister Shadonda's office. The only thing that was running through his mind was what the Glee Club had performed in front of the entire school. “''She's gonna end the Glee Club for sure...” he thought to himself, sweat tricking down his nape. Just then, the principal arrived. “S-sister Sh-shadonda, I can explain...” he said nervously as he stood to open the door for her. “Mr. Evans, inside my office. NOW.” said the nun in a very monotonous voice as she pointed Patch towards her office. She took a seat and asked him to sit as well. “Sister Shadonda, what the kids did yesterday...I...” he began to stammer. “It was totally - “ “What this school needs!” said Sister Shadonda, cutting Patch off. “Excuse me?” said Patch. “That was exactly what this school needs, Mr. Evans!” she said with a laugh. “Wait. You're serious?” he asked. “You're not angry?” he added. “Why would I be?” answered Sister Shadonda. “This school needs to lighten up...live a little!” she added, smiling. “Th-thank you.” was all the teacher could say. “I have much faith in you and your children, Mr, Evans. Don't disappoint me.” she said with a smile. “Now, go. Leave me be. I gotta retouch my make-up!” she added, ushering Mr. Evans out of her office. Mr. Evans left with a smile. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Later that afternoon, Mr. Evans sat in the choir room. He was carefully planning out the assignments he's be giving out each week to strengthen the Glee Club's musical knowledge. Just then, he heard a knock on the door. “Mr. Evans, we saw the glee club's performance yesterday and were just amazed!” said Babydoll. “We had no idea Glee Club could be that...sexy.” Added Libby. “Why, thank you girls. That really means a lot to me.” said Mr. Evans with a grin. “Look, what were trying to say is -” started Libby, twiddling her fingers. “We'd like to join the glee club.” finished Babydoll. The teacher nodded. “Oh, alright. First you have to show me what you can do. Meet me in the auditorium in half an hour.” said the teacher. The girls agreed and left, both thinking of songs to sing. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ In half an hour, Mr. Evans sat quietly in the middle of the auditorium, tapping his pen against the empty chair beside him. Libby walked up to the microphone. “Hi again, Mr. Evans, It's me Libby. I will be singing Shake It Out by Florence + The Machine.” she said. “Go for it.” answered the teacher. “'Regrets collect like old friends. Here to relive your darkest moments. I can see no way, I can see no way. And all of the ghouls come out to play.” she began to sing. “'''And every demon wants his pound of flesh. But I like to keep some things to myself. I like to keep my issues drawn. It's always darkest before the dawn.” she continued. “'And I've been a fool and I've been blind. I can never leave the past behind. I can see no way, I can see no way. I'm always dragging that horse around.'” she sang again. “'All of his questions, such a mournful sound. Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground. So I like to keep my issues drawn. But it's always darkest before the dawn.'” she added. “'Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah. Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah.'” she sang, as Mr. Evans looked on. “'And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back. So shake him off, oh woah.'” she sang. “'I am done with my graceless heart. So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart. 'cause I like to keep my issues drawn. It's always darkest before the dawn.'” she sang again. “'Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah. Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah.'” she sang, eyes closed and fists clenched. “'And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back. So shake him off, oh woah.'” she continued. “'And given half the chance would I take any of it back. It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone. It's always darkest before the dawn.'” she sang. “'And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't. So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope. And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope. It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat. 'cause looking for heaven, for the devil in me. Looking for heaven, for the devil in me. Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me.'” she continued. “'Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah. Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah.'” she sang some more. “'And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back. So shake him off, oh woah.'” she added. “'Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah. Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah.'” she continued. “'And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back. So shake him off, oh woah.'” she finished. Mr. Evans welcomed her to the Glee Club as she left the stage, waiting for Babydoll as it was her turn to audition. “'I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me. I think, I took too much. I'm cryin' here, what have you done? I thought it would be fun.'” she sang. “'I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch .I can't stay on your morphine, 'cuz its makin' me itch. I said, I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch. I think I'll get outta here, where I can.'” she continued. “'Run just as fast as I can to the middle of nowhere. To the middle of my frustrated fears. And I swear you're just like a pill. Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill, you keep makin' me ill.'” she sang some more. “'I haven't moved from the spot where you left me. This must be a bad trip. All of the other pills, they were different. Maybe I should get some help.'” she sang. “'I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch. I can't stay on your morphine, 'cuz its makin' me itch. I said, I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch. I think I'll get outta here, where I can.'” she continued. “'Run just as fast as I can to the middle of nowhere. To the middle of my frustrated fears. And I swear you're just like a pill. Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill. You keep makin' me ill.'” she sang. “'Run just as fast as I can to the middle of nowhere. To the middle of my frustrated fears. And I swear you're just like a pill. Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill. You keep makin' me ill.'” she sang once more. “'I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch. I can't stay on your morphine, 'cuz its makin' me itch. I said, I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch. I think I'll get outta here, where I can.'” she sang. “'Run just as fast as I can to the middle of nowhere. To the middle of my frustrated fears. And I swear you're just like a pill. Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill. You keep makin' me ill.'” she sang. “'Run just as fast as I can to the middle of nowhere. To the middle of my frustrated fears. And I swear you're just like a pill. Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill. You keep makin' me ill.'” she sang once more. “'Run just as fast as I can to the middle of nowhere. To the middle of my frustrated fears. And I swear you're just like a pill. Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill. You keep makin' me ill.'” she sang yet again. “'Run just as fast as I can to the middle of nowhere. To the middle of my frustrated fears.'” she finished, Mr. Evans clapping for her. Babydoll smiled, blew the teacher a kiss and head off with Libby, the two grinning sheepishly. Just as Mr. Evans was about to leave, Violette walked in. “Excuse me?” asked Vi. “Uhm, yes? How may I help you?” answered the teacher. “Mr. Evans, I too would like to audition for Glee Club.” stated Vi. “May I still, s'il vous plait?” she added. “Why yes, yes you may.” he said smiling as he sat back down in his seat. Violette smiled and hurriedly went up on stage. She took of her bright yellow coat and tossed it to the side, revealing a tank top that was torn in some places. She tied her hair in a ponytail, closed her eyes, bit her lower lip and began to swivel her hips. “'I don't remember what day it was. I didn't notice what time it was. All I know is that I fell in love with you. And if all my dreams come true, I'll be spending time with you. Every day's a new day in love with you. With each day comes a new way of loving you. Every time I kiss your lips my mind starts to wonder. And if all my dreams come true, I'll be spending time with you.'” she sang as she banged her head. “'Oh I love you more today than yesterday, but not as much as tomorrow. Oh I love you more today than yesterday. But darling not as much as tomorrow.'” she sang. “'Tomorrow makes each springtime just a day away. Cupid we don't need you now be on your way. I thank the Lord for love like ours that grows ever stronger. And I always will be true. I'll be spending time with you.'” she continued. “'Oh I love you more today than yesterday, but not as much as tomorrow. Oh I love you more today than yesterday. But darling not as much as tomorrow.'” she sang again. “'Every day's a new day, every time I love ya. Every time's a new way, every time I love ya...Every day's a new day, every time I love ya. Every time's a new way, every time I love ya...Every time i love ya...'” she sang, snapping her fingers and swaying side to side. “Welcome to the Glee Club.” said Mr Evans with a smile. Violette screamed with delight and jumped for joy. She winked at Mr. Evans, grabbed her coat and ran out the auditorium. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Ms. Bloss and Ms. Cole sat at the Lima Bean, having a late night cup of coffee each. Ms. Bloss had noticed something different about Ms. Cole but couldn't quite figure it out. “Kitty, you know, there's something really different about you lately.” said Waverly. “I just can't quite put my finger on it.” she added. “Different? Like how?” asked Ms. Cole. “Hmmm, you dating anyone, maybe?” asked Waverly, laughing. “Please, when have I ever settled for just one?” answered Kitty, fluffing her hair. “I don't know. You seem -” “Happier?” said Kitty, cutting Waverly off. “I guess you could say that.” answered Ms. Cole. Trying to change the subject, Kitty began to grill Waverly. “And what about you and Patch, hmmm? What's up with that?” questioned Kitty. “Oh, that? I don't know, you tell me!” answered Ms. Bloss. “Is he even in to me?” she added. “Oh, please darling! It's as obvious as I am high!” she joked. “The subtle glances. The kisses on the cheek? Girl, he's so into you!” she added, smacking Waverly on the arm. “I don't know...maybe he's just friendly.” said Waverly as she rubbed the part of her arm that Kitty had hit. “It'll happen. Just you wait and see.” said Kitty, sticking her tongue out. “Whatever, you know what, cheers! Cheers to being happy!” she added. Ms. Bloss clinked her mug of coffee to Kitty's and proceeded to drink. Kitty on the other hand, felt nauseous after just a sip and ran to the ladies room. She leaned in and puked into the toilet, wiping the rest from her cheek. She raised her head, her eyes widened as she clutched her belly. A look of bewilderment filled fer face. THE END 'Cast' 'Main Cast' Courtney "Babydoll" Wintour (UndercoverGleek1) Billy "G-Man" Grappa (Goku24) Rosemary "Rose" Winters (KCisaGleek98) Junette "June" Harris (DisneySparkles) Lucas "Luke" Hamilton (XIamAweSam) Julianna "Juli" Silver (Gleelover4ever) Jonas "JR" Hayfield (QFabrayGleek4eva) Violette "Vi" L'Ange (Sooperpurple) Elizabeth "Libby" Brooks (Josh Bullin24) Charles "Charlie" Quint (Gonzalorams) Theodore "Teddy" McCall (ArashiKagami) Spider "Spider" Reed (Theunitedstateofme) Patch Princeton Evans (Theunitedstateofme) Wavery Alice Bloss (DisneySparkles) 'Recurring Cast / Guest Cast' Kitty Cole (theunitedstateofme) Sister Shadonda (theunitedstateofme) 'Songs' *'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy' by Rod Stewart. Sung by Center Stage. *'Shake It Out' by Florence + the Machine. Sung by Libby. *'Just Like a Pill' by P!nk. Sung by Courtney. *'More Today Than Yesterday' by Goldfinger. Sung by Violette.